History of Supers
August 2010, and there was no more hiding. The news was all over it. Three strangers from a city in Virginia had taken down a giant rock monster in broad daylight using moves straight out of a comic book. Then, as soon as the dust had settled, they were gone, leaving only the perpetrator behind, unconscious and tied up. Two weeks later, a stranger appeared in town, demanding to see the mighty heroes, or the town would face consequences. The three strangers appeared again, this time clad in costume and ready to protect their home from this new threat. The world would soon know those three as The Trinity League, and the city of Odessa Virginia as the birthplace of superheroes. Suddenly, the adventures in comic books seemed much more real. For the next six months, the world watched the League, and eventually, the trio inspired more people around the globe to step up, as they had. Soon, people with powers, no longer needing to hide from the public, banded together to protect their towns and cities. The world was changed on that day in late summer, the genie was out of the bottle, and it was not going to be put back in. The first few years of hero activity were rocky, yet promising. With no laws in place to account for superpowers, governments had to scramble to try and define them. Where powers allowed in public? Could they be used in jobs? How could superheroes be held accountable for their actions? These questions and more needed to be answered, and the politicians knew they needed to answer them fast. It took a while, but eventually laws in many places were hammered out, and guidelines for superheroes, and power usage in general, enacted. In the meantime, heroes used their newly found status to champion causes they believed in. Heroes were protecting people at pride events, marching for environmental changes, equal rites, police brutality, and more. Technology saw itself advancing faster than had been expected, leading to inventions to help give people higher quality of life. That isn't to say that it's been all sunshine and rainbows. Heroes and superpowered people in general have had their own share of problems. People who saw superpowers as things to be feared, controlled, even hidden, made themselves known. While currently they aren't much of a problem, there are still those just waiting for a big accident to happen to pounce and say their "I told you so"s. Heroes have done their best to give powered people a good reputation, and, for the most part, they've succeeded. 2026 saw the enactment of NASP, a government agency aimed at helping those with powers have what they need to function in society. With a distinctive place of heroes to go for additional help, the usage of things such as the Faraday Cuffs became more mainstream, even outside of superhero teams. The year is 2032, it's been 22 years since that fateful day in Odessa Virginia. The world has come far since then, but with advancement comes change. Many of the older hero teams have retired, unable to continue protecting the people they stood up for all those years ago. To combat this, NASP has created a volunteer program to train new people to take up the mantle. At last, it's time for the 2nd generation of superheroes to take the stage. Get ready heroes, it's time for you to prove yourselves. Category:Lore